The Series: Stories of EXO
by Esther Artemisia
Summary: The Series; Story 1: Step. Karena enam langkah yang kuambil membawaku lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan kapanpun selama kita bersama. A sweet Sulay fanfiction. GS. Story lanjutan menyusul secepatnya. Thank You :)


**Disclaimer: They own their own self**

**/edit/ sedikit inspirasi dari Spring In London by Illana Tan**

**a/n: ada 6 cerita dalam series ini, setiap story berhubungan, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah. couple sesuai dengan preferensi nna, jadi, just enjoy the story :)**

**/edit/ a/n: Big thanks to reviewer "emon" yang udah ngingetin nna kalau nna kurang nambahin disclaimer di sini #peyukcium**

* * *

**Story 1**

**Story Of Kim Joonmyeon And Zhang Yixing**

"Step"

* * *

Yixing menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan santai dan matanya menangkap sesosok mahasiswa sedang mengantri di kasir. '_Itu dia.'_

"_Guys,_" ujarnya berusaha menarik perhatian dua orang teman semejanya yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu sibuk sendiri seolah dunia adalah milik mereka dan Yixing sekedar numpang lewat. Tragis memang, dasar pasangan kasmaran. "Aku pergi dulu. Kurasa aku meninggalkan sesuatu di studio."

"Kau memang pelupa, Xingxing," komentar seekor rusa yang berada dalam pelukan seekor anak anjing, maksudku, Luhan, gadis cantik yang berada dalam pelukan kekasihnya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk mengecek semua bawaanmu sebelum kita keluar tadi?"

Yixing meringis sambil menyambar tasnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan keluar kantin.

"Hey, Joonmyeon-_hyung_, di sini kosong."

_Shit!_ Yixing mempercepat langkahnya dan mengutuk si anak anjing, _ehem,_ Sehun, dalam hatinya.

**oOo**

Yixing mengetukkan kakinya dan menghitung dalam hati. _Five, six, seven, eight..._ lalu mulai melakukan _dance routine_-nya. Menghentakkan kaki, meliukkan tubuh, mengosongkan pikiran, dan fokus pada ritme musik. Seharusnya sekarang dia kembali pada kedua temannya di kantin dan melanjutkan makan siangnya alih-alih menari di studio tari. Tapi mana mungkin dia kembali kalau Joonmyeon duduk bersama mereka?

Jangan salah paham, Yixing tidak membenci Joonmyeon. Sebaliknya, dia cukup menyukai _namja _itu. Siapa yang tidak? Sikap santun dan ramah dipadu wajah tampan dan senyum malaikat ditambah latar belakang keluarga yang lebih dari berkecukupan membuat, Yixing yakin, sekurang-kurangnya 10 persen populasi wanita di universitas ini (simpan 50 persen untuk lima namja populer universitas ini yang dijuluki The Knight in SHINee Armor, 20 persen untuk Sehun dan Jongin lalu 10 persen lainnya untuk mahasiswi Fakultas Teknik dan Fakultas Hukum yang kampusnya berada di kota lain) adalah fans beratnya dan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hanya saja, keduanya tidak dekat. Selama lima bulan sejak dia transfer ke universitas ini, dia tidak pernah berbicara berdua saja dengan Joonmyeon, selalu ada entah itu Zitao atau Kyungsoo yang menemaninya jika Luhan dan Sehun sudah sibuk sendiri. Yixing cuma tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan lelaki kecuali kakaknya, si naga pemarah. Dia bisa mentolerir Sehun karena perhatian Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon, terkadang Yixing ingin mengutuk namja itu karena sikapnya yang perhatian. Dia selalu memperhatikan detil kecil dari Yixing yang membuatnya merasa sangat canggung hingga rasanya ingin melarikan diri jauh-jauh supaya Joonmyeon berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Yixing.."

Yixing hampir terpeleset saking kagetnya. Beruntung bertahun-tahun menjadi _dancer_ membuatnya mampu mengontrol keseimbangannya. Segera dia berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kabur ke ruang latihan ini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sama _shock_-nya. "A..apa?" ujarnya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan khawatir. Dia melangkah mendekati Yixing.

"Aku... yeah.. tidak apa-apa. Cuma kaget." Yixing mundur perlahan menuju tasnya yang terletak di sofa dan mengambil sebotol air minum. "Ada apa datang ke sini? Bukannya sebentar lagi ada kelas?"

"Alasan sama yang membuatmu kabur dari kantin."

Yixing tersedak air yang diminumnya.

"Sehun dan Luhan," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Mereka merasa dunia hanya milik berdua dan membuatku seperti sekedar numpang lewat di dunia ini."

Jika kalimat barusan terdengar, err, terbaca familiar, berarti kalian memang membaca cerita ini dengan penuh perhatian. Dan, awww, manis sekali kan bagaimana dua orang ini bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sama?

"Ooh," gumam Yixing. 'Salah, masalah kita beda. Kamu kabur karena tersingkirkan oleh rusa dan _puppy_, sedangkan aku kabur karena kamu,' rutuknya dalam hati. Tentunya dia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras dan hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kau baru mengalaminya di kantin, sedangkan aku? Aku tinggal satu rumah dengan Luhan. Ditambah Modeling dan Modern Dance memiliki banyak kelas yang sama. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana betapa 'numpang lewatnya' hidupku?"

Joonmyeon tertawa. _'God, he's beautiful,'_ pikir Yixing. Jika tidak demi harga dirinya, mungkin Yixing sekarang sudah ber-_fangirl_ ria dengan mata membulat berkaca-kaca ala anime yang sering ditonton Luhan. "Kau benar, Yixing. Ini," diulurkannya kantong kertas kepada Yixing yang diterimanya dengan bingung. "Kata Luhan, kau belum sempat makan apapun tadi, jadi kubawakan sandwich dan teh. Kuharap kau suka."

Mungkin perhatian Joonmyeon kadang-kadang tidak buruk juga kan? Yixing tersenyum, menunjukkan _dimple_ di pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis. "Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon tersenyum balik. "Sama-sama," balasnya. Diliriknya jam dinding dan dia mendesah saat menyadari jam berapa sekarang. "Aku harus pergi, ada simulasi di kelas etika bisnis," dia mengisyaratkan setelan semi formal yang dikenakannya. "Kau tahu bagaimana tegasnya Ms. Im. _See you later._"

Dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat Yixing menahannya. "Tunggu sebentar." Dia menatap Yixing penasaran.

Yixing melangkah ke arah Joonmyeon.

_Satu,_

_Dua,_

_Tiga,_

_Empat,_

_Lima,_

_Enam,_

Jemari Yixing terulur merapikan dasi Joonmyeon yang berantakan –urusan simpul tali memang bukan merupakan keterampilan Joonmyeon- dan membuat keduanya berdiri berdekatan. Tinggi keduanya tidak jauh berbada, _well_, Joonmyeon memang tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi untuk rata-rata lelaki Korea. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat bahwa warna mata Yixing bukan hitam seperti yang selama ini dikiranya, tetapi berwarna cokelat jernih.

"Ms. Im juga tidak akan suka jika ada mahasiswanya yang masuk kelas dengan dasi berantakan," gumam Yixing. Dia mengambil langkah mundur dan mengamati hasil karyanya. "Sekarang, ini lebih baik. _Good luck_."

"_Thanks_."

**oOo**

Yixing kembali memulai dance routine-nya setelah Joonmyeon keluar dari studio. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimanapun dia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengulang tariannya, tetap saja selalu terjadi kesalahan. Sebagai seorang perfeksionis, ini mulai membuatnya kesal.

Dia menghentikan musik di playernya untuk duduk sejenak dan menenangkan diri, berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya.

_Senyum bagai malaikat_.

Yixing terlonjak. Katanya ada kelas, tapi sedang apa Joonmyeon di pikiran... Ralat, kenapa Yixing memikirkan Joonmyeon? Menghela nafas kesal dia kembali memutar musik untuk mengiringi tariannya. Ini terakhir kalinya dia mencoba. Kalau dia masih salah, dia akan pulang ke rumah lalu merajuk di depan TV sambil menghabiskan satu jar es krim teh hijau yang dibeli Luhan kemarin malam dan mungkin sambil menelepon Yifan atau Zitao. Peduli amat kalau Luhan marah-marah es krimnya habis, nanti tinggal minta Sehun membawa Luhan ke kedai _bubble tea_ dan semua akan beres. Dia kembali menari dengan mata terpejam untuk memusatkan konsentrasi. Toh dia sudah hafal mati dengan tiap langkah dalam tariannya dan sangat kecil kemungkinan kalau dia sampai salah langkah dan jatuh.

Meskipun akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar saat bayangan senyuman Joonmyeon kembali melintas di benaknya sehingga dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk. Dia berusaha bangkit berdiri namun gagal saat rasa sakit menyerang pergelangan kaki kirinya. Buru-buru Yixing melepas sepatunya dan mengaduh keras saat melihat pergelangan kakinya mulai membengkak dan berwarna merah.

Apa sih yang salah dengannya hari ini?

Pertama, pagi tadi Zitao salah membelikannya pancake. Hari kamis seharusnya pancake dengan sirup maple, bukan sirup apel.

Kedua, kenapa juga tadi dia mau saja diajak pasangan HunHan ke kantin kalau ujung-ujungnya dia kabur bahkan tanpa sempat makan siang?

Yang kedua menuju yang ketiga. Kalau dia tadi tidak ikut, pasti Joonmyeon tidak akan tahu dia pergi dari kantin tanpa sempat makan siang dan dia tidak akan menyusul Yixing ke studio untuk membawakannya makanan.

Keempat, Yixing kadang membenci dirinya yang perfeksionis. Saat melihat dasi Joonmyeon yang berantakan, tangan Yixing rasanya gatal sekali ingin merapikannya.

Yang kelima, _enam_ langkah yang diambilnya untuk merapikan dasi Joonmyeon. Enam langkah yang membawanya sangat dekat dengan Joonmyeon daripada kapanpun selama lima bulan dia mengenal namja itu.

Keenam,...

Yixing tertawa kecil saat kembali jatuh terduduk karena salah mengambul tumpuan untuk berdiri. Dia melirik jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa kelas _modelling_ Luhan dan Sehun mungkin akan selesai sebentar lagi. Dia mencoba beberapa kali lagi hingga dia bisa berdiri bertumpu di dinding. Tidak buruk, meskipun sakit, tapi langkahnya tidak terlalu terpincang. Luhan mungkin tidak akan menyadari ada yang salah dengan Yixing jika ada Sehun yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan studio tari.

..., mungkin, Yixing baru menyadari bahwa dia agak terlalu menyukai Joonmyeon.

**oOo**

"_Morning girls,_" sapa Zitao sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku tahu hari ini kalian akan sibuk seharian dan tidak akan sempat keluar untuk makan siang. Jadi selain sarapan, aku juga membawakan kalian bekal untuk makan siang."

"Taozi, kau penyelamatku!" seru Luhan sambil melompat memeluk Zitao. _Literally_, karena Luhan tidak setinggi _magnae_ yang menjulang itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, karena tanpa aku kalian akan menjadi kurus kering untuk memenuhi tuntutan penampilan seorang model," dia menunjuk Luhan, "dan _dancer_," lalu menunjuk Yixing.

"Hei, bukan mauku tubuhku seperti ini. _Dancer_ kan memang banyak bergerak," protes Yixing. "Jadi meskipun aku makan banyak akan sulit bagiku untuk menambah berat badan."

"_Martial artist_ juga banyak bergerak tapi tidak membuatku menjadi sekurus kalian," sahut Zitao. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Yifan nanti saat melihat kalian seperti ini? Aku pasti akan dimarahi karena tidak mengurus kalian dengan baik," omelnya sambil menata makanan yang dibawanya untuk sarapan.

"_Just kiss him and i know it'll shut him up,_" komentar Luhan dengan seringai usil di wajahnya.

"_Shut it, little deer_," gerutu Zitao. Dilemparkannya serbet ke arah Luhan yang tentu saja dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah sambil tertawa. "Sekarang makan, hari ini aku akan mengantar kalian ke kampus." Dia ikut duduk dan meminum latte miliknya. Yixing sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan baru Zitao sejak pindah ke Korea. Setiap pagi dia akan mampir ke kafe untuk membeli segelas latte untuk dirinya sendiri dan dua porsi pancake untuk Luhan dan Yixing. Setelah memastikan mereka menghabiskan sarapannya, dia akan pergi ke studio tempatnya berlatih martial art, baru setelah itu pergi ke kampus. Dan jika dia tidak ada jadwal latihan, mereka akan berangkat bersama ke kampus.

"Cuma Yixing," koreksi Luhan. "Sehunie akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Kami harus mengunjungi toko pakaian yang menjadi sponsor untuk festival musim panas minggu ini."

"Jadi seandainya Tao tidak datang tadi kau akan membiarkan aku naik bis ke kampus sendirian? Kau baik sekali, Lu," ujar Yixing sarkatis.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. "Aku lupa," jawabnya yang membuat Yixing berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Luhan. Zitao hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah membuat Luhan berlari ke jendela. "Yep, itu Sehun. Xingxing, Taozi, aku berangkat duluan, _bye_." Dia meraih sarapan dan bekal makan siangnya lalu berlari keluar.

Baru setelah terdengar suara mobil meninggalkan pelataran rumah, Zitao mulai bicara. "Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon-_oppa_ yang menghubungiku tadi malam untuk memintaku mengantarkanmu ke kampus. Sehun itu pria yang baik. Meskipun kita tahu dia mencintai Luhan dan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah yang diturunkan Tuhan ke bumi, dia masih sempat memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya. Luhan mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan Sehun, tapi Sehun bilang ke Joonmyeon-_oppa _kalau kau berjalan dengan agak terpincang saat masuk ke rumah kemarin. Sehun tidak mungkin menanyakan apapun padamu tanpa membuat Luhan tahu, karena jika kau ingin Luhan tahu, kau pasti sudah memberitahunya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Dua _magnae_ ini meskipun sering memasang topeng acuh, tapi mereka selalu memiliki perhatian untuk orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Alis Yixing sedikit mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar nama Joonmyeon, yang untungnya tidak diperhatikan oleh Zitao, sebelum sesaat kemudian sadar bahwa Tao mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis bersama Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon memang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi dia baru mengambil jurusan ini setelah menyelesaikan kuliah Seni Rupa-nya di luar negeri. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kakiku terkilir saat latihan kemarin."

Zitao menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. Aku rasa aku masih punya obat untuk masalah seperti ini." Dia melirik pancake Yixing yang sudah hampir habis. "Habiskan sarapanmu dan duduklah di ruang tamu. Aku akan mengambil obat di mobil." Dengan itu dia berdiri dan keluar.

Yixing mengunyah potongan terakhir pancakenya lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu sesuai perintah Zitao. Sambil duduk berselonjor di sofa, dia memikirkan bagaimana _magnae _itu berubah hanya dalam waktu 5 bulan ini. Dari gadis canggung dan pemalu yang selalu dimanjakan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, menjadi sosok dewasa dan mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri, bahkan mengurus Luhan dan Yixing sebagai tambahannya. Padahal Yixing tahu bahwa Zitao sendiri juga sering mengalami kesulitan terutama karena tidak ada Yifan disisinya.

"Kaki yang mana yang terkilir?" tanya Zitao yang mendadak sudah ikut duduk di sofa tanpa disadari Yixing yang membuatnya terkejut. "Maaf," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Yeah," gumam Yixing. "Pergelangan kaki kiri. Kemarin sempat bengkak, tapi aku sudah mengompresnya dengan es semalaman."

Zitao mengangguk kecil. Dengan hati-hati dia memeriksa pergelangan kaki kiri Yixing. Sebagai _martial artist_, dia sudah berteman akrab dengan segala macam luka, dan dia lebih dari mampu untuk sekedar merawat kaki yang terkilir.

"Hey, Tao. Kau ingat pesta saat kita kelas 2 SMA dulu, yang seharusnya aku datang mewakili keluargaku tapi justru Yifan yang datang?"

"Hmm," Zitao mengangguk.

"Aku selalu penasaran, bagaimana kau mau menjadi kekasih Yifan? Kalian jarang bertemu, jarang bicara, tapi satu malam kebetulan menghadiri pesta yang sama lalu, booom, besoknya majalah sudah meributkan kalian berdua sebagai kekasih, pasangan pewaris tahta dua perusahaan terbesar di Cina, isu pertunangan, dan sebagainya. Ya ampun, aku bahkan masih ingat para guru bertaruh bahwa kau akan drop-out dari sekolah untuk menikah dengan Yifan." Yixing tersenyum mengingatnya.

Zitao ikut tersenyum saat mengingatnya. "Aku mencintainya," jawabnya sambil tetap fokus memeriksa kaki Yixing.

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa yakin kau mencintai orang yang jarang bicara denganmu, yang jarang kau temui, dan seringkali kau abaikan. Tapi aku tidak heran dengan si naga pemarah yang mau tidak mau harus kuakui sebagai kakak itu, dia sudah mengawasimu sejak pertama kau melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang rumahku," ujar Yixing yang membuat senyum di bibir Zitao melebar.

Zitao mengoleskan sejenis salep lalu membebat kaki Yixing dengan erat. "Aku tidak pernah yakin aku mencintai Yifan. Saat bersamanya, aku tidak merasakan perasaan yang,... kau tahu, yang seringkali mereka deskripsikan dalam novel romantis. Jantung yang berdebar, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut, dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tahu aku mencintainya karena aku selalu ingin menghindar dan menyembunyikan diri darinya, karena aku sadar bahwa perasaanku padanya lebih dari sekedar suka. Aku cuma tahu itu, tapi Yifan yang membuatku yakin aku mencintainya, karena dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Jadi kalau Yifan tidak membalas perasaanmu, kau tidak akan mencintainya?"

"Bukan begitu," tawa Zitao. "Yifan membalasnya atau tidak, aku tetap mencintainya. Yang membuatku yakin aku mencintainya karena sekarang perasaanku sudah berbeda. Sekarang aku merasa_ i'm complete with him by my side_."

"Meskipun dia tidak benar-benar di sisimu?"

"Perasaannya bersamaku, dan perasaanku bersamanya, sesederhana itu." Zitao mengikat lembar perban terakhir yang melilit kaki Yixing. "Aku rasa sudah tidak apa-apa. Usahakan jangan menari untuk dua atau tiga hari ini. Nanti malam aku akan mengganti perbannya."

"_Thanks,_ Panda."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yang memanggilku panda. Sama-sama, Yixing." Zitao tersenyum padanya. "Apakah kau... jatuh cinta?"

Yixing terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin," jawabnya cuek.

Zitao menatapnya dengan aneh, menurut Yixing, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau saja lah."

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Seingat Yixing, Zitao tidak mengambil kelas apapun pada hari Jumat dan dia sangat jarang berada di kampus pada hari itu.

"Nu-uh," Zitao menggeleng. "Hari ini aku hanya akan menemanimu dan memastikan kau tidak menari."

"Aku tidak seceroboh seseorang yang mengalami cedera pinggang dan memaksa tetap ikut turnamen yang berakhir dengan kemenangan serta bonus liburan selama seminggu di rumah sakit ditemani kekasihnya," sahut Yixing. Dia menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi meskipun dia tidak yakin bisa berjalan jauh tanpa terpincang.

"Hei, jangan diungkit lagi. Aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Baik, baik, tidak perlu mengeluarkan cakarmu, Panda," goda Yixing. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin kan ikut masuk ke kelasku?"

"Mungkin melihat persiapan festival jurusan modelling dan menemui Luhan dan Sehun, atau meminjam catatan tentang kelas etika bisnis kemarin dari Joonmyeon-_oppa._ Aku kemarin bolos untuk latihan persiapan turnamen."

"Ooh, bagaimana kalau aku menemui kalian di gedung modeling saat kuliahku selesai?"

**oOo**

Saat Yixing mengatakan dia akan menemui 'kalian', maksudnya adalah Zitao, Luhan, dan Sehun. Bukan Zitao, Luhan, Sehun, _dan_ Joonmyeon. Dan yang lebih sial lagi, Joonmyeon adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya di luar gedung modeling dan segera keluar. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya tidak memperhatikan sama sekali.

"Hei, Yixing," sapanya.

"Hai," sahut Yixing. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Serius sekali."

"Sepertinya ada perubahan konsep untuk acara di festival. Mendadak memang, tapi semua sponsor mereka setuju dan mau tidak mau mereka harus menurutinya."

"Pasti sulit untuk mereka," komentar Yixing. Perubahan salah satu acara bisa berarti merombak hampir seluruh sisa acara festival, dan itu akan sulit dilakukan apalagi festival sudah dilaksanakan lusa. Sehun dan Luhan menjadi panitia untuk festival tahun ini dari jurusan modeling. Mengurusi festival tahunan seperti ini bukan hal yang mudah. Untung Yixing menolak waktu Mr. Lee menawarinya menjadi panitia, jika tidak, mungkin saat ini Yixing juga ikut pusing mengurusi masalah ini dan itu.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Joonmyeon mendadak.

"Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih sudah menghubungi Zitao untuk mengantarku hari ini."

"Bukan apa-apa, Sehun bilang kau berjalan dengan terpincang saat pulang tapi kau tidak memberitahu Luhan. Padahal saat aku menemui di studio, kau masih bisa menari. Lalu aku ingat Zitao tidak mengambil kelas hari ini dan mungkin dia bisa mengantarmu ke dokter atau apa. Dan aku juga tidak punya nomor ponselmu. Kalau aku punya, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan menghubungimu dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyumannya agar tidak melebar. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang, juga anehnya, tidak terasa mengganggu. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Xingxing! Kau harus menolongku dan aku tidak mau menerima kata tidak darimu!" seru Luhan begitu melihat Yixing masuk ke ruangan.

"C_alm down, little deer_." Yixing duduk di depan Luhan yang tampak stres. "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Perubahan konsep fashion show. Dari mahasiswa jurusan modelling, menjadi perwakilan 2 mahasiswa putra dan putri dari tiap jurusan. Kau harus menjadi perwakilan model dari Jurusan _Modern Dance_ untuk Fashion Show kami. Kau tahu kami hanya punya besok untuk mencari model, sekaligus melatih serta menyesuaikan busana mereka, " jawab Sehun kalem.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa," ujar Yixing menyesal.

"Kenapa?" desis Luhan.

Zitao, menuruti instingnya, menggeser tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Luhan tanpa berpindah dari kursinya. Dia dan Yixing hanya pernah sekali, _satu kali_, melihat Luhan marah dan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Dan saat mengetahui bahwa sang Naga Yang Mulia alias Wu Yifan yang menjadi sasaran amukan Luhan pada akhirnya juga tunduk di kaki Luhan, mereka berdua bersumpah untuk tidak berada dalam radius 20 meter dalam jangkauan Luhan yang sedang marah. "Para model harus tetap berada dalam busana mereka sampai acara live musik dari Musik dan Vokal selesai lalu pidato penutupan sebelum kembang api kan?"

"Ya." Luhan menatapnya tajam.

Yixing menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Kalau tidak salah, susunan acara setelah Fashion Show adalah spesial stage dari Kyungsoo, lalu Dance perform dari _Modern Dance _baru setelah itu live musik."

"Lalu?"

Yixing mulai panik, dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan bicara dengan cepat. "Akusudahsetujuuntukmengisiperformmoderndance!"

"TIDAK!" seru Luhan, Zitao, dan Joonmyeon bersamaan, membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus menolongku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Bukankan aku bilang jangan menari dua tiga hari ini?!"

"Kakimu masih terkilir dan kau harus istirahat Yixing!"

Luhan, Zitao, dan Joonmyeon menjawab bersamaan. Mereka bertiga saling pandang sebelum kemudian Luhan kembali berteriak, "YIXING KENAPA?"

Zitao dan Sehun menutup telinga mereka, mereka duduk paling dekat dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Yixing malah berpikir seharusnya Luhan mengambil Jurusan Vokal, dengan suara setinggi itu dia mungkin bisa menemani Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu What Is Love di festival besok. 'Hmm, apa Kyungsoo sudah menemukan pasangan untuk performnya?' batinnya.

Mata Luhan menyipit berbahaya saat tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. "WU-YI-XING," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap silabelnya. "Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

Yixing reflek mencengkeram lengan Joonmyeon yang –dia sudah lupa sejak kapan- duduk di sampingnya dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Joonmyeeon yang tentunya sia-sia. "Aku te..terkilir saat latihan kemarin siang," jawabnya pelan.

"What the mmffh!" Sehun segera membekap mulut Luhan sebelum kekasihnya menyelesaikan umpatannya.

"_Pretty face should come with a pretty mouth too,"_ gumam Sehun.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Zitao sudah merawat kakiku. Bahkan Joonmyeon juga melihat aku tidak berjalan dengan pincang lagi. Benar kan, Panda? Joonmyeon?" jelasnya dengan panik. Dia melemparkan tatapan _tolong-selamatkan-aku-dari-Luhan-kalau-tidak-kalian-juga-tidak-akan-selamat-karena-tidak-memberitahunya_ dan membuat keduanya segera mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yixing. Yixing melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan Joonmyeon dan membisikkan kata maaf.

Luhan mengangguk dan menepuk tangan Sehun yang masih membekap mulutnya. "Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja, Taozi?" tanya Luhan begitu terlepas dari bekapan Sehun.

"Aku yakin, dan aku akan tetap menemaninya kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi model dari Modern Dance dan Manajemen bisnis?" ratapnya. Tapi mendadak dia beradu pandang dengan Sehun lalu menoleh ke Zitao sedangkan Sehun menatap Suho.

"Tidak," ujar Zitao. "Kalau aku menjadi modelmu, tidak ada yang menemani Yixing," sahut Zitao yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung~~"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sehun. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Tapi kita masih kurang model wanita dari Bisnis dan sepasang dari Dance."

Kelimanya terdiam setelah Sehun mengatakan kalimat tersebut, meskipun hanya sementara karena ponsel Zitao berbunyi dan dia segera pamit untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi tidak sebelum menyarankan satu nama. "Sooyoung?"

"Sebentar," sahut Joonmyeon lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh. Setelah sekitar semenit bicara dengan seseorang di telepon, dia kembali duduk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dia bilang dia mau. Tapi aku berharap dengan sepenuh hati kami tidak harus tampil berpasangan karena jadinya akan sangat canggung."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia lebih tinggi daripada aku, Luhan. Dan akan tampak bagus sekali jika kami berpasangan bukan?"

Luhan terkikik mendengarnya, sedangkan Sehun terbatuk untuk menutupi tawanya.

"Terserah kalian lah. Bagaimana kalau Jongin?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Dia menampilkan couple dance dengan Krystal," jawab Yixing.

Sehun bersiul. "Kyungsoo mungkin akan sangat marah saat tahu ini."

"Dia sudah tahu, dia sendiri yang menyuruh Jongin untuk mau melakukan perform ini. Dia masih berpikir Jongin menyukai Krystal."

"Padahal kita semua tahu kalau Jongin hanya menyukai Kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya," komentar Sehun.

"Dan aku masih serius dengan ucapanku untuk mengurung mereka berdua semalaman di gudang setelah festival selesai supaya mereka mau mengungkapkan perasaannya."

Semuanya memandang Luhan. "Lupakan itu, Luhan. Yang akan terjadi adalah Kyungsoo akan semakin menganggap dirinya adalah kakak yang harus selalu melindungi Jongin," sahut Joonmyeon. "Lebih baik pikirkan tentang model yang kau butuhkan."

Yixing berusaha mengingat teman sekelasnya yang mungkin mau menjadi model untuk Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau Junhyung dan Hara?"

"Kau bisa menghubungi mereka?"

Yixing melihat arlojinya dan mengangguk. "Mereka pasti masih di studio, berlatih untuk audisi. Aku akan menemui mereka, dan aku hampir bisa menjamin mereka mau." Yixing berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"Kutemani." Joonmyeon ikut berdiri

"Tidak usah. Zitao akan menemaniku," jawab Yixing.

Zitao yang baru saja duduk, kembali menatapnya dengan–masih tetap menurut Yixing- aneh. "Tentu saja," sahut Zitao. Dia lalu menoleh ke Luhan. "Setelah ini kami akan langsung pulang. Kalau belum selesai, ajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga, atau selesaikan di rumah saja. Aku menginap malam ini dan aku mau Chinese take-away untuk makan malam." Keduanya bertatapan penuh makna sebelum Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Taozi," jawab Luhan.

"_See you home, guys._" Zitao menarik tangan Yixing untuk keluar kelas. Tapi Yixing masih cukup dekat untuk mendengar gerutuan Sehun.

"_Stupid grandpa_."

Yixing bertanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan kakek Sehun?

**oOo**

Saat ini Yixing sedang sangat tergiur dengan sepasang headset yang duduk manis di meja tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Bukan karena headset itu bagus atau dia tidak punya headset –itu headsetnya sendiri-, tapi karena ide untuk menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan mendengarkan musik jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada mendengarkan omelan Zitao yang sedang mengganti perban di kakinya.

"Ayolah, Tao. Kau sendiri yang bilang kakiku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku udah hafal dengan tarianku, aku tidak perlu melatihnya lagi. Aku cuma perlu pemanasan lalu langsung menampilkannya. Kau boleh terus menemaniku kalau tidak percaya."

"TI-DAK," jawab Zitao tegas. "Besok aku akan menghubungi Mr. Lee dan memintanya mencoret namamu dari daftar performer."

"Jangan!" cegah Yixing. "Kalau kau melakukan itu aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil dalam acara lagi dan nilaiku juga akan jelek. Kau mau itu terjadi padaku?" rengeknya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bilang. Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai atau apapun karena yang lebih ku pedulikan adalah kesehatanmu."

"Tapi Zitao-"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak memberitahu Yifan tentang cederamu saat dia menghubungiku sore tadi," sela Zitao. "Yifan pasti datang kesini jika aku yang meminta. Haruskah aku meminta Yifan datang ke sini untuk mengubah pikiranmu? Jawab aku _Jie_?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Zitao tidak pernah memanggilnya atau Luhan dengan _Jie_ kecuali dia menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan belajar dari pengalaman, menuruti Zitao seringkali lebih baik. "Baiklah, aku akan _berusaha_."

"Sebaiknya kau memegang kata-katamu, _Jie_." Zitao tersenyum dan mengemasi peralatannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Luhan lama sekali ya?"

Baru saja Zitao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara mobil diparkir di pelataran rumah. _Tiga_ mobil? "Siapa yang datang?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Xingxing? Taozi?" seru Luhan.

"Di atas, Lu," seru Zitao. "Ayo turun," ajaknya pada Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk dan mengikuti Zitao. Di ruang tengah mereka menemukan Luhan, Sehun, dan –Yixing diam-diam menghela hafas panjang- Joonmyeon. Tao segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan makan begitu melihat tumpukan Chinese take-away di meja. Kalau yang satu mobilnya Sehun –dan Luhan-, satunya pasti mobil Joonmyeon, lalu satunya lagi? "Hey Lu, siapa lagi yang datang?"

"Kami," jawab satu suara dari belakang Yixing yang membuatnya segera berbalik dan menjerit begitu beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata bulat ala _awkward penguin_ yang menatapnya polos.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Yixing kaget. "Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi, Kyung!" Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yixing.

"Tidak perlu menjerit, Yixing. Uugh, suaramu keras sekali, kedengaran sampai dapur, membuat telingaku berdenging," protes _puppy no.2 _ alias Jongin yang muncul dari dapur bersama Zitao.

Yixing memelototinya. Jika bukan karena kakinya yang masih sakit, Yixing bersumpah akan menghajar teman sekelasnya itu. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa Yixing menggambarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya memiliki kemiripan dengan hewan, seperti Luhan dengan _doe eyes_-nya mirip rusa, Zitao dan _eye bag_-nya mirip panda, Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan tingkah _awkward_-nya mirip pinguin –atau mirip burung hantu?-, Sehun dan Jongin yang sering memasang tampang _kicked puppy_ saat sedang merajuk, lalu kakaknya si naga pemarah, teman kakaknya dengan pipi _chubby_ yang mirip hamster, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Duduk, Yixing," perintah Luhan.

Dengan malas Yixing menuruti perintah Luhan, dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia mengutuk keberuntungannya yang sangat buruk. Coba kita lihat, meja makan dengan empat kursi yang diduduki oleh Luhan dan Sehun serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lalu _single_ sofa sudah diduduki Zitao, dan _loveseat_ yang sekarang diduduki Joonmyeon. Artinya, mau tidak mau Yixing harus berbagi tempat duduk dengan Joonmyeon.

Luhan membawakannya dua piring, satu untuk Yixing dan satunya untuk Joonmyeon, yang diterimanya dengan senyuman terima kasih. Mereka makan sambil berbicara tentang festival lusa.

Joonmyeon menoleh. Perasaannya saja atau barusan Yixing menyikutnya pelan? Tapi Yixing tetap fokus pada makanannya. Joonmyeon kembali menyuap makanannya, tapi lagi-lagi Yixing menyikutnya.

"Apa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Cuma perasaanku, atau Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bicara?" tanya Yixing sama pelannya.

"Mereka bicara kok," sahut Joonmyeon. Kalau mereka tidak bicara, mana mungkin meja makan seramai itu.

"Maksudku, mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain."

"Karena kau bilang begitu," dia mengamati keduanya berinteraksi. "Kau benar. Mereka juga tidak saling bicara saat datang ke gedung modeling."

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Kalau mereka berdua, aku rasa tidak mungkin."

Dering telepon membuat mereka semua menoleh ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Jongin masih duduk dan berbicara dengan Zitao, tapi matanya tak lepas memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku. Mereka memang bertengkar."

Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang makan. "Jongin, boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?"

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya. "Akan ku antar, kemana?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti Sehun akan mengantarmu pulang dan besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Kyung."

"Belum terlalu larut, aku hanya perlu ke kampus sebentar, tidak akan lama."

"Cuma kampus kan? Aku antar dan kita sekalian pulang."

"Tidak, kau perlu mengistirahatkan bahumu jadi besok kau bisa latihan dan kau bisa tampil sempurna lusa."

Semua terdiam. Jarang sekali Kyungsoo berargumen dengan Jongin, biasanya dia akan mengalah dan menuruti semua keinginan Jongin.

"Soo, kenapa kau ke kampus malam-malam begini?" tanya Luhan.

"Acara festivalmu berubah, Lu. Acaraku kan sesudahmu, jadinya terpaksa berubah."

"Makanya, aku antar."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu, Jongin."

Keduanya beradu pandang selama beberapa saat. "Baik, kalau begitu aku akan naik bus."

"Jangan," cegah Joonmyeon cepat. "Pakai mobilku. Aku akan mengantar Jongin dan Sehun bisa membuntuti kami. Besok bawa ke kampus, aku akan membantu Luhan di gedung modeling." Joonmyeon melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke Kyungsoo yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Kyungsoo.

_"Thanks, Oppa._" Dia segera meraih tasnya dan keluar rumah, hanya berhenti untuk memeluk Luhan. "Terima kasih makan malamnya, Lu."

Jongin memandanginya pergi dengan cemberut. "Kenapa dia marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak berpikir dia marah, _Kkamjong_," sahut Sehun.

"Dia marah. Dia tidak mau bicara padaku, tidak memarahiku saat aku tidak mencuci tangan sebelum makan, dia bahkan tidak mengacak rambutku sebelum dia pergi. Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang menyadarinya?"

"Mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Kalau iya, dia pasti sudah mengatakannya padaku. Yaah, memang bahuku sedikit bermasalah, tapi tidak terlalu parah dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi dia terus mengatakan aku harus menjaga diriku dan memaksaku beristirahat."

"Tunggu, bahumu cedera? Kenapa?"

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil saat latihan tadi sore. Aku jatuh saat mengangkat Krystal di salah satu bagian koreografi kami. Yaah, dia kan memang tidak seringan Kyungsoo."

Semua yang mendengarkan ucapan Jongin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan benda apapun ke arahnya. Bukan bermaksud menghina Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang... err, rata-rata, dan lekuk tubuh berisi yang membuat mata laki-laki meliriknya, tentu akan _sedikit_ lebih berat daripada Krystal yang tinggi dan ramping, meskipun Zitao menyebutnya lebih kurus daripada Luhan karena tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama.

Cinta membuat orang buta, dan Jongin jelas dibutakan oleh cinta, benar kan?

"Mungkin dia cuma tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan. Dia sangat peduli padamu," ujar Luhan.

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja kan," kalimat Jongin berakhir dalam gumaman panjang.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal cedera," Luhan mendadak menoleh ke arah Yixing yang tanpa sadar berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Joonmyeon. "Kau akan berbicara dengan Mr. Lee tentang festival kan, Yixing?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku akan _berusaha_ untuk meminta Mr. Lee membatalkan _perform_-ku."

Yixing tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia bilang dia akan _berusaha_. Jadi kalau dia bilang dia ingin membatalkan penampilannya meskipun tidak memberikan alasan apapun, itu sudah termasuk berusaha kan?

"Gaaaah, lihat kalian! Kalian terlalu _cheesy_, membuatku mual saja," rutuk Jongin. "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menjadi pasangan menyusul Sehun dan Luhan? Atau aku harus mengurung kalian semalaman di gudang dulu supaya kalian mau berpacaran?" Jongin menunjuk Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon tersedak, dengan alasan yang berbeda, Luhan dan Zitao bertukar pandang penuh makna, sedangkan Yixing hanya mengawasi mereka semua dengan bingung.

"Rencana itu bisa disimpan untuk hari lain atau untuk pasangan lain, Jongin. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak keberatan jika memang seperti itu kan, _gramps_?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Joonmyeon bersandar pada sofa dan membuat lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Yixing. Dia menoleh dan memandang lurus ke arah Yixing. "Tapi seperti yang di katakan Sehun, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Aku yang keberatan, sebenarnya," sahut Yixing.

"Kenapa?"

Yixing memandangi Joonmyeon dengan kritis. "Karena aku tidak berpikir kau bisa mendapatkan restu dari si naga kakakku itu."

Tawa Zitao meledak hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Kemudian Luhan ikut tertawa histeris hingga membuat yang lainnya mempertanyakan kondisi kesehatan mental mereka berdua.

Zitao mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menekan tawanya. "Ya Tuhan," dia tertawa lagi. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Yixing benar. Bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon tidak bisa mendapatkan restu dari Yifan?"

Yixing menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon dalam gestur yang menenangkan. "Maaf Joonmyeon, meskipun seandainya aku sangat ingin memiliki pacar sepertimu, aku lebih peduli tentang keselamatan nyawamu."

Tidak ada yang menyadari bagaimana wajah Joonmyeon sedikit memucat.

**oOo**

"Yixing? Kau belum tidur?"

"Filmnya bagus, sayang kalau dilewatkan" sahut Yixing tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Bohong. Sebagus apapun film yang diputar di televisi, kau pasti tetap tidur sebelum jam sebelas."

Yixing hanya meringis saat Zitao duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkanmu, kau selalu bisa bicara padaku."

"Aku tahu, panda. Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan ini dan itu."

"_Talk then, i'm listening._"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan festival lusa."

Zitao mengangguk kecil. "_Dance perform_, jajanan tradisional."

"_Fashion show,_ lalu, aahh, Kyungsoo menyanyi 'kan? Mmm, melihat kembang api."

"Bersama Joonmyeon."

"Hu-um, sayang sekali Yifan mungkin tidak datang, lalu Sehun dan Luhan..." Kalimat Yixing melambat. Dia menoleh ke arah Zitao yang memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, Yixing."

Yixing mengerjap cepat, menghilangkan air yang mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Zitao menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak akan mengelak jika ada yang mengatakan ini adalah salahnya juga. Dia tidak mudah mengizinkan Yixing dekat dengan laki-laki semasa mereka di SMA. Tentu saja karena Yixing yang masih polos dan dia tidak ingin jika ada yang berusaha memanfaatkan Yixing. Tapi jika ada orang lain yang patut disalahkan, maka Zitao dan Luhan sudah sepakat untuk menunjuk Yifan. Bagaimana tidak, jika Yifan selalu mengirim orang untuk mengawasi laki-laki yang sedang mendekati Yixing. Dan kebanyakan laki-laki di Cina sudah melangkah mundur perlahan begitu mengetahui bahwa Yixing adalah adik dari _The Almighty Wu Yifan_.

Dia memeluk Yixing sebentar dan mengacak rambutnya, membuat Yixing cemberut dengan manisnya. "Jangan takut, terima apa yang datang padamu. Dan jika _dia_ menyakitimu, katakan kepadaku, supaya aku bisa menghajarnya untukmu, oke?"

"_I know._"

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Mr. Lee bilang untuk datang jam 7 pagi kan?"

Yixing memandangnya dengan horor. "Aku lupa."

**oOo**

Yixing menyusuri koridor gedung _Modern Dance._ Meskipun sekarang hari sabtu dan tidak ada kuliah, tapi masih banyak orang datang untuk mempersiapkan festival besok.

"Hey, Sehun. Kau dimana?"

"_Aku di gedung Modeling._"

"Mmm, tahu dimana Joonmyeon?"

"_Gramps? Ya, dia di sini, sedang rehearsal. Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan? Kami akan selesai setengah jam lagi, datang saja kemari."_

"_I'm on my way_."

**oOo**

Joonmyeon buru-buru keluar dari backstage saat melihat Yixing memasuki area fashion show. "Hey, Yi.."

"Apakah kau mengatakan pada Mr. Lee kalau kakiku terkilir?" sela Yixing.

"Errr?" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Mungkin?" jawabnya ragu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau sudah membatalkan penampilanmu. Beliau bertanya kenapa kau harus membatalkan pemampilanmu. Aku menjawab kakimu bemasalah. Lalu beliau mengatakan bahwa beliau akan mengurus semuanya."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengurus semuanya?"

"Ya, aku cuma..."

"Tahukah kau bahwa kami harus melakukan _perform_ untuk melengkapi nilai mata kuliah beliau? Jika tidak, meskipun dengan alasan apapun, kami tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini."

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Terima kasih Joonmyeon. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan _perform_ dan aku tidak akan lulus mata kuliah ini." Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Joonmyoen yang kehilangan kata.

Baiklah Kim Joonmyeon. Kau mengacaukan semuanya.

**oOo**

"_Rise and shine, _Yixing. Luhan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi dan meminta kita untuk membentunya di festival."

Yixing menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan diri dibawahnya. "Aku tidak mau datang."

"Luhan sudah membelikanmu baju dan dia tidak akan suka jika kau tidak datang. Aku menaruh bajunya di gantungan dan sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan turun. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Luhan." Zitao lalu keluar kamar. "Dan aku punya _pancake_ madu untuk sarapan," teriaknya dari tangga.

Yixing bangun dengan malas-malasan. Dia bangun hanya demi _pancake_ madu, bukan karena yang lainnya. _Mood_-nya sangat buruk sejak kemarin dan semuanya hanya gara-gara satu orang. Dia melihat sepasang pakaian di gantungan dan mengamatinya. '_Sangat Luhan sekali,'_ pikirnya. Luhan selalu memilihkannya pakaian yang simpel dan feminim, tahu kalau Yixing membenci pakaian yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya dan dia buru-buru menjawabnya. "Halo?"

"_Selamat pagi, apakah ini nona Zhang Yixing?_"

"Ya, saya sendiri."

**oOo**

_ "_Please_, Yixing, kau harus membantuku. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai tolong, jadi cepat datang ke _backstage."

Yixing menepuk pundak Luhan dari belakang, membuat _little deer_ itu terlonjak kaget. "Aku sudah disini."

"_Thanks God,_" gumam Luhan lega. "Ada beberapa _stylist_ sponsor yang mendadak tidak bisa hadir, dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mempersiapkan model yang... Sulli!" teriak Luhan mendadak kepada seorang gadis. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan _Confession?_"

"Sehun bilang tidak ada yang mempersiapkan _Spring_ lalu _Night _juga sebentar lagi akan tampil. Kita kekurangan orang," jawabnya sambil berlari.

"Damn it," umpat Luhan. Yixing tersentak mendengarnya, jika Sehun disini, dia pasti sudah mengomeli Luhan karena ucapannya barusan. "Maaf Yixing, bisa kau cari Joonmyeon dan membantunya dengan... apapun yang perlu dibantu. Dia akan tampil sebentar lagi, cepat!"

Dia segera berlari mencari Joonmeyeon, kepanikan Luhan menularinya. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat sosok familiar yang sedang sibuk dengan tali-tali di pakaiannya. "Joonmyeon!"serunya lega. Dia segera menghampirinya. "Luhan bilang aku harus membantumu, katanya giliranmu sebertar lagi." Dia meraih tali yang menjuntai dari pakaian Joonmyeon dan mengikatnya.

"Ya, Sehun bilang akan memanggilku kalau sudah giliranku."

"Luruskan tanganmu," perintah Yixing. "Geez, kenapa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang simpel sih? Kau kan tidak bisa mengikat simpul."

"Aku sudah bilang begitu pada Luhan, tanyakan saja padanya," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Kalau begitu dia memang sengaja memberimu yang seperti ini," gumam Yixing. "Angkat dagumu," perintahnya lagi. Dia meraih dasi Joonmyeon yang belum tersimpul.

"Maaf, soal pertunjukanmu," ujar Joonmyeon mendadak.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan tawaran lain. Dan kenapa dasimu licin sekali sih?"

"_Saranghanda_."

Yixing membeku, jemarinya berhenti menyimpulkan dasi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon merengkuh Yixing. "Ahh, ini lebih baik. Dan bukankah harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu, misalnya, '_Nado_'?"

Yixing kembali dari alam kelananya, dia mengerjap cepat. "Aku pikir itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, jadi tidak perlu jawaban."

"Jadi aku ditolak?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat, membuat Yixing tertawa.

"Kau kan tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa kujawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'." Dia mendorong Joonmyeon pelan, memberi sedikit jarak sehingga Yixing bisa menyelesaikan simpulnya. "Tapi orang-orang biasanya bilang, 'Terima apa yang datang kepadamu', jadi, yaah, katakan saja _mungkin_ aku juga mencintaimu."

"_Gomawo_," bisik Joonmyeon tepat di telinga Yixing.

Yixing mendadak menyadari kilatan lampu blitz menerpa mereka berdua dan fakta bahwa ternyata mereka berdua sudah berada di _catwalk_ membuatnya sekali lagi membeku. Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Yixing, membimbingnya berjalan sepanjang _catwalk_ dan membungkuk memberikan hormat pada para hadirin sebelum kembali ke _backstage_.

Yixing melepaskan genggaman tangan Joonmyeon dan berjalan keluar _backstage_. Dihiraukannya Joonmyeon yang terus memanggilnya untuk berhenti.

"Tunggu, Yixing." Joonmyeon meraih lengan Yixing, memaksanya berhenti berjalan. "Dengarkan dulu.."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yixing berusaha sepolos mungkin. "Kan aku sudah membantumu, lalu Luhan tadi juga bilang masih banyak yang diurus. Aku cuma mau mencari Luhan untuk membantunya."

"Yixing, maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti apa yang diketakan Sehun. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa yang aku katakan di panggung tadi," dia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak, aku memang berniat untuk mengatakan hal itu tapi bukan pada situasi tadi. Selama lima bulan ini aku sudah merencanakan semua hal romantis seperti _candle light dinner _di tepi pantai dan kembang api saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi masalahnya aku selalu kehilangan keberanian jika sudah berhadapan denganmu seperti ini. Aku takut kalau kau menjawab tidak dan lebih suka kita berteman karena aku tidak mau kita hanya berteman. Dan kerena.."

"Joonmyeon, diam," sela Yixing, pusing dengan ocehan Joonmyoen. Dan Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya dengan patuh.

"Jadi semua tadi cuma skenario untuk fashion show?"

"Iya, maksudku, tidak. Iya, memang ada drama untuk tiap tema pakaian yang ditampilkan, dan tidak, karena aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku."

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ehm, jadi,... sekarang kita menjadi apa?"

"Entahlah," Yixing menoleh ke sekeliling. "Mana Zitao ya?"

"Jadi kita sekarang, errr, pasangan?"

"Kalau kau inginnya begitu."

Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing erat. "_Thanks_," bisiknya.

"EHEMM!"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara, dan Yixing segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Joonmyeon masih mengawasi sosok raksasa –jika dibandingkan dengan Joonmyeon- berambut pirang yang bergandengan tangan dengan Zitao yang matanya berkilat jahil saat melihat mereka berdua. Mungkin usianya hanya sekitar setahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Jadi," mulai Zitao lambat-lambat. "Kalian berdua menjadi pasangan?" Bibir Zitao berkedut dengan senyum .

Yixing tersenyum juga. "_Mungkin_," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti Joonmyeon," ujar si pirang sambil mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Joonmyeon dengan bingung. "Panda sering bercerita tentangmu. Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yifan. Dan karena kau berkencan dengan adikku, aku menunggu kita bisa **berbicara** tentang beberapa hal."

Zitao menyikut kekasihnya. "Jangan begitu, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang sedikit. Dan mari kita cari Luhan," tambahnya sambil menyeret Yifan pergi sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Jonmyeon dan Yixing mengawasi pasangan itu berlalu. Yixing menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon penuh simpati. "Karena sekarang kau bilang kita bersama, berusahalah untuk kembali padaku dalam keadaan hidup."

**oOo**

**Omake #1**

Zitao mengawasi layar di samping panggung _catwalk_ yang menampilkan gambar Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing yang tertawa.

"Buka tirainya," perintah Zitao pada _walkie-talkie_ yang digenggamnya.

Dia menyandarkan diri pada dinding sampingnya dan melihat mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri _catwalk_. Sepasang lengan terasa melingkari pinggangnya, dan, melawan semua insting, dia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting orang yang memeluknya. Sebaliknya, dia malah semakin bersandar.

"Kau telat, Yixing baru saja masuk _backstage_."

"Aku tidak telat. Aku cuma berhenti sebentar di belakang saat melihat ada yang berani memeluk adikku sambil memikirkan kira-kira 20 cara untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Hush, Yixing tidak akan suka jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada dia. _By the way_, kurasa Luhan sudah siap menerima ucapan terima kasih darimu."

"Yah, aku heran bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tiket cuma dalam sejam. Sekretarisku saja tidak bisa."

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Ah, dan aku peringatkan padamu, aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal aneh yang diminta Luhan. Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak mau kau menjengukku sampai tahun depan. Dan,.. selamat datang, Yifan."

**Omake #2**

Kyungsoo melewati taman tengah dengan buru-buru sambil menggerutu tentang Gyuri yang meninggalkan tasnya di gedung musik.

"_Excuse me, can you speak english?"_

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang bertanya kepadanya dengan wajah bingung. "_What can i help you, sir?_"

"_Finally, can you show me the modelling's storage room? Luhan told me to take some things from there."_

"_Yes, please, follow me."_

* * *

mwehehehehe, tanpa proofread, jadi maaf kalo typo bertebaran dan susunan bahasa yang amburadul. untuk story lanjutan, well, _uhuk_, masih stuck di story 2, jadi entah kapan bisa publish lagi. comments are appreciated :) please be kind

/p.s./ adegan sarapan itu aslinya masuk karena Nna yang selalu dipaksa makan banyak-banyak tiap ke rumah mamak , terus pas pulangnya dimarahi bunda kalau sampe jarum timbangan bergeser lebih dari 40 *nna bisa anoreksia kalau terus-terusan gini bunda T_T* *abaikan curhatan ga penting ini T_T*.

masalah gaya penulisan, nna juga bingung kenapa bisa berubah. mungkin kelamaan ga nulis, jadinya lupa sama gaya tulisannya sendiri #plakk. eniwei, mungkin story 2 baru bisa publish 3 minggu lagi dengan catatan revisian ini skripsi nggak ribut

Thank You


End file.
